Hero Agori
The Hero Agori is an unnamed Agori of the Fire Tribe now residing on Spherus Magna. History Before The Shattering, the Agori lived on Spherus Magna with other members of the Fire Tribe which was governed by the Element Lord of Fire. At the time of the Shattering, the Agori was in the Great Barren region, which subsequently formed a separate planet called Bara Magna. The Agori was recruited by the leader of his tribe, Raanu, to help his village of Vulcanus find defense against Bone Hunter raids. The Agori set out to find Malum, in hopes of convincing the ex-Glatorian to fight for the Fire Tribe once more. Though refusing to directly assist in the fighting, Malum provided the Agori with materials necessary to gain the Vorox as allies. Acting on advice from Malum, the Agori sought out a Zesk, and fed it a stew of Thornax. The Zesk spewed a liquid onto the Agori, marking him as an ally of the Sand Tribe. The Agori then searched for a Vorox, discovering one in a desert cave. The Vorox recognized the musk on the Agori, and gave him a Stinger Oath, marking a peace treaty. The Agori returned to Vulcanus and gave Raanu the Stinger Oath, causing the Fire Tribe leader to present him with an Honor Badge. Raanu suggested that the Agori seek out Glatorian of other tribes, and the Agori traveled to Tesara in order to find the necessary help. Upon arriving in Tesara, the Agori met with Tarduk, who agreed to introduce the Agori to Gresh on the condition that the Agori find him an Ancient Scroll. The Agori found and delivered the scroll, and Tarduk granted him an audience with Gresh. The Jungle Tribe Glatorian informed him that in order to help the Fire Tribe, he must get several Glatorian to sign a contract to protect Vulcanus from being raided. Gresh drafted a contract and gave it to the Agori, who obtained Gresh's seal and continued on to Tajun. Along the way, the Agori met Berix, who had been accused of stealing an Ancient Spear, placing his tribe under suspicion. Tarix, the primary Glatorian of the village, implored the Agori to collect spear fragments from the desert so Berix could make a spear out of them and allay the suspicions. The Agori collected the necessary materials, and constructed a new spear, securing the reputation of Tajun. Tarix presented the Agori with his seal, and the Agori traveled to Iconox. Arriving in the village, the Agori was accused by Metus, who had been tracking the Agori's progress, of attempting to put him out of business. The Agori explained his dilemma, and Metus agreed to help the Agori in exchange to the location of a desert spring. The Agori located the spring, and reported the location to Metus. Metus granted the Agori Iconox's favor, which the Agori presented to Strakk. The Ice Glatorian was impressed by the Agori's ability to acquire the favor, and gave his seal. In order to obtain the last necessary seal, the Agori traveled to Roxtus, where he was confronted by Atakus. The Rock Tribe guard taunted the Agori, and eventually revealed that a Skrall could be hired for a large fee. The Agori paid the price, and acquired a final seal for the contract. The Skrall also provided the Agori with information concerning an impending Bone Hunter attack, and supplied him with a battle plan. With the seals of four Glatorian, the Agori returned to Vulcanus and gave the contract to Raanu, who rewarded the Agori with the highest Honor Badge, recognizing the Agori's trustworthiness. He also asked him to place traps for the Bone Hunters around the villages. The Agori did so, and collected the blades of the trapped Bone Hunters. The Agori later went to Atero to view the Great Tournament. During the competition, the Skrall attacked the Arena Magna, and began killing the inhabitants. The Agori was able to escape the arena unscathed. Gresh later again encountered this Agori traveling the way back to Vulcanus. The Agori repeated the information the Skrall had given him, and continued on. The Agori was part of the group that traveled with Mata Nui to seize Roxtus. He moved to the United Village with the other Agori, then evacuated it when the robot in which it was built was needed by Mata Nui. Abilities and Traits More so than other Agori, the Hero Agori enjoyed solitude and displayed nomadic tendencies. He is also trustworthy and committed to helping those he has promised to assist, even to the point of risking his own life at the prospect of interacting with members of the Sand and Rock Tribes. Trivia *Originally, the tribe of the Hero Agori was not identified. A poll was later held on BZPower to decide the tribal affiliation of the Agori, and Fire received the highest number of votes. *In the "My LEGO Network" BIONICLE Campaign, the player actually plays as the "Hero Agori."